Kami no kekkonshiki no yoru (The God's Wedding Night)
by Angelhart79
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami have arrived at Izumo, ready to start their new life as husband and wife. Upon arrival they expect a simple welcome and maybe a short ceremony in which Nanami will return the Land God mark and Tomoe will be turned into a human. But a surprise awaits them, a gift from Ookuninunishi. One last night, their wedding night, to spend together as god and youkai. (one shot)


**Kami no kekkonshiki no yoru** **(The God's Wedding Night)  
** 神の結婚式の夜

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romantic/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (warning this story contains adult content)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I think I will be stating the obvious when I post a spoiler alert for this one ^^ If you haven't read the manga there are going to be several spoilers throughout.

This story is written for the tumblr event 'KamiHajiWeek' Prompt: Past/Future and takes place right after the wedding (the final two chapters [148 and 149] of the manga)

Tomoe and Nanami have arrived at Izumo, ready to start their new life as husband and wife. Upon arrival they expect a simple welcome and maybe a short ceremony in which Nanami will return the Land God mark and Tomoe will be turned into a human. But a surprise awaits them, a gift from Ookuninunishi. One last night, their wedding night, to spend together as god and youkai, before they return to the human world and start an ordinary human life…

( _any errors and spelling flaws that may have escaped my editing will probably be eliminated later this week, for I will always do a last re-read a few days later_ )

* * *

Nanami was startled by a sudden loud rattle, her eyes drawn immediately towards the bathroom door that had been slid open. Standing in the door opening was Tomoe. Leaning against the now open door he did his best to look as seductive as possible, dressed in a single layer dark blue kimono. Nanami was certain that he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Surrounded by steam from the bath he had just taken made the effect even more dramatic. The warm air escaping the confined space made him seem shrouded in mist. When he noticed her eyes falling upon his chest he even pushed his left hand between the folds of the kimono. A single digit moving down to open them further, baring more of his chest to her gaze.

It was when she looked into his eyes, gleaming a deep dark purple and full of mischief that she laughed. Well, more or less choked on the toothpaste that was in her mouth. She rose and hurried towards the bathroom. He stepped aside, releasing a short chuckle, then was surprised as he turned around to catch a last glimpse of her hand that closed the door behind her.

She reached the wash bin in time to relieve her wind pipe from minty freshness. After clearing her throat and rinsing her mouth with some fresh water she looked up to watch the reflection that stared back at her. A face, red perhaps from choking, or from silly nervousness combined with bashfulness, or all of that together was shown to her by the mirror. As her cheeks slowly returned to their normal color she gave the image a smile. She had every reason to be happy. From today on she was going to spend her life with Tomoe. A new life.

After the wedding the ship from Ookuninushi had brought them here, to Izumo. From here they would leave their old lives behind. She would give back the Land God mark and Ookuninushi would turn Tomoe human. That ride had made her more anxious than she was now. In a positive as well as a negative way. She was anxious to start their new life together, yet also scared. She had been a god for a few years and she still felt like she had not even had the full god like experience in that time span. But Tomoe had been a youkai all his life. A time span of centuries she could not even begin to imagine. And although he had played an ordinary human at her high school, it would be different for him to be turned into a real one. Even when he tried to be aloof about it she knew him long enough to notice that slight tension in his person as the ship had glided through the air and the pillars of the god sanctuary came into focus. For with the path he had chosen to walk, also came mortality. Something she, as a human, had never thought of, because it was a natural way of life. But for him, as a youkai, a mortal existence was like a decease. It was something that he previously had despised. Ad she couldn't help but remember Yatori's harsh words on the God Path. That she was going to reduce that everlasting bright light to a small wavering candle flame.

This small speck of guilt was something she couldn't just get rid of. It would probably fade away over time. He had been genuine when he had said that he wanted to spend his life with her. And if it was necessary to become human to do so, so be it. And Mikage had shown to her that dreadful event of what love did to a youkai. How it would consume all that it was, until it had no other option but to suffer in silence for centuries, with only death to look forward to. To a youkai mortal love was an illness, a curse. And in her naivety she had desired that Tomoe would grow feelings for her, love her, without knowing or realizing the consequences. When the previous Land God had said that he wanted for Tomoe to be able to make a choice she had not known the hidden meaning behind his words. That the choice the kitsune had to make was not to accept her as the god he had to serve, but a choice about his future. To experience love and live a life where he could love and be loved every day until his end. The choice to become mortal.

But he wasn't mortal yet.

Nanami turned her head to look at the door. Behind that door, was still a kitsune. A wedding gift from the God of Wealth himself. One extra night before they would both leave this place as ordinary humans. A wedding night closer to the stars than any mortal would ever experience. Secluded in a peaceful sanctuary only reserved for gods and their servants.

They were told that Mikage, who had already had been aware of Ookuninushi's plan had informed the hotel of the twenty-four-hour delay in their arrival. Much to Tomoe's delight Ookuninushi offered to take care of Mamoru as well. Not only for this night, but as long as their honeymoon in Izumo lasted. She had endured Tomoe's moping about her little shikigami accompanying them during their honeymoon the entire journey towards Izumo. She did have only herself to blame. Of course it was logical for him to be expecting to be alone with her. Well, thanks to the god his wish was granted. And the sly fox took the opportunity to take advantage of the new situation as well. Just before they separated – Ookuninushi insisted on having a drink with him before they would depart for the night, he even came up with a good excuse to give the bride some time alone to prepare (then mumbled something about the fair beauty of women) – Tomoe had leaned in closer and had whispered something in her ear. He told her that in this granted gift of solitude, without any humans nearby, she didn't have to worry about being too loud. She didn't catch the meaning behind his words until he added that he was going to make her scream in pleasure that her voice would be raw in the morning.

And he had left her standing after that proclamation. Making sure she saw that smirk decorating his face just before he followed the god for a drink. She had followed the female god – or female god servant? – to the place where she would spend the night with Tomoe. With cheeks probably just as flushed as the face that was staring back at her when she looked at the mirror again. Maybe that was why she was having jitters?

She had expected her wedding night to happen in the hotel they had booked in Izumo. Both human. Here as the sly kitsune he had even a bigger advantage over her. Feeling totally confident and natural in the seductive games he used to play.

Nanami looked at the yukata she was wearing. A soft white fabric with a pastel flower pattern on the edges. Much like one of the outer kimono layers she had been wearing when she played the role of Yukiji at the bridal procession. A gift from Otohiko.

 _Hon, if you are going to get deflowered tonight, you better do it in style._

She had not known what was inside the box until she had opened it here. She had not even thought of bringing something like that! She had brought her normal sleeping attire and suddenly felt stupid for not thinking of buying something so delicate and beautiful for her wedding night, besides the lingerie set she was wearing now. Untying the obi she opened the yukata and stood on her toes to get a glimpse of the white lace covering her breasts. Wasn't it too tacky?

According to Kei and Ami it was perfect. But could she really rely on their judgement? For Kei any lingerie was hardly tacky and if it weren't for her own reluctance the white lace panties she was wearing now, would have been a thong, if it was up to her friend. And Ami put her on such a pedestal that Nanami couldn't do anything wrong to her standards. Ami had voiced 'that is so perfect!' at every lingerie set, Nanami had been holding before she had made a final decision – hours later – about the set she finally picked out. And now, with no means of turning back or redo her choice, she had doubts. And perhaps it was normal in these moments, but the thought wasn't aiding in her confidence.

The bra opened up at the front – for easy access, Kei had grinned – but maybe it was better to leave it off? Her fingers already moving towards the clasp she had doubts again. Or maybe he wanted to see her in this and take it off himself?

Her hands already felt sweaty when she decided on the latter and closed the folds and tied the obi again. Giving her hands a quick wash and after drying them on the towel that was close by, she slowly opened the door.

Tomoe was lying on his side on the futon that was in the middle of the room, decorated with several beautiful embroidered pillows, his right elbow resting on the bedding, while his right hand supported his face as he was staring at the door. His tail was swaying back and forth and stopped moving when he saw her emerging from the bathroom. Then it moved again, the tip pointing towards her and then slowly curling and moving into a 'come hither motion'. She couldn't help but smile. That was something he couldn't have done had he been human already. And as she walked towards him the thought of that stung. This would be the last night he could do anything kitsune like. Her gaze shifted to the furry triangles on top of his head. Both standing straight and proud. No matter how handsome he looked as a human, she was going to miss those too. Determination giving her some new confidence. Before the night was over she was going to touch them and stroke them. And he better not be weird about it.

Standing near the futon she was pondering to either remove the obi and maybe take the yukata off or just lay next to him on the spot he had reserved for her. However, the thought hardly was given the chance to enter her mind when something soft folded itself around her ankles and pulled. She gave a little shriek as she lost her balance, but before she could fall hands supported her and in a movement faster than she could blink she found herself suddenly lying on the futon with Tomoe's frame leaning over her.

"You shouldn't do that!" She exclaimed while grasping her chest. Her heart was beating so loud it was thrumming in her ears.

"You shouldn't have kept me waiting so long. You were a half hour or more in that bathroom. What were you doing in there?"

"I was just...

"Calming your nerves?" He finished with a grin.

He had leant in closer, his face now only inches away from hers. She forced herself to blink to break the intense gaze.

"Are you, Nanami?" he asked her. "Are you nervous?"

Maybe it was because she had planned the whole event of her wedding including the wedding night out in her head and then it had altered substantially when they had arrived here, that had made her feel this way. Something that had become suddenly out of her control. Idiotic probably. But nevertheless real.

Lying would be stupid and she gave a small nod. Instead of the tease she expected, she received a reassuring smile. Then he leaned in even closer and whispered: "That's okay."

She could tell that he was about to kiss her when a sound escaped her mouth in a prelude to her sudden sobbing. Surprised by her sudden reaction he raised his head and looked at her questionably.

"Nanami, what's wrong?"

She saw a discern move over his features, a fear that she perhaps suddenly had a change of heart. That maybe she didn't want this. She quickly reached out to him to pull him closer, forcing a smile although her tears kept flowing. "I am just so… happy."

Relieve was in the smile he gave her and he moved a hand through her hair. "Then I have bad news for you."

Her eyes widened and she swallowed the sob that was about to escape. However, before she could ask him what he meant she noticed that gleam in his eyes again.

"You will be probably crying even more, because you will become so much happier from now on," he continued. And then he kissed her. And the kiss was so gentle and so full of love that she knew she would always remember it. Like the one in Okinawa. The only thing missing was-

A loud bang startled them both. Colorful lights beamed through the cracks of the shutters.

"Fireworks?" She asked as she turned her head towards the windows.

Tomoe chuckled in reply. "Probably Ookuninushi's idea of a joke."

Judging by the look of his face there was pun that she was missing. Something that amused him obviously, because he was reading her face for any hint that she got it. For a moment she thought he was going to explain, but then he apparently forfeited the thought and the corners of his lips curled upwards

"Now you can really be as loud as you want."

That innuendo she did get and her face colored a deep crimson in an instant. She had not realized that in some deep instinctive reaction she had spread her legs when he leaned over her, until she moved them and encountered resistance. He had settled in between them and his frame dominated over her as he leaned on his hands and he watched her. She felt like she was sinking into the bed, her heart beating faster in anticipation. His scent, masculine combined with sake and what smelled like wild flowers and the feel of his body against her with each movement of her own was both reassuring as well as arousing.

Deft fingers made quick work of the knot and pulled the obi from her body. She was looking at his face, his eyes focused on her body as he pushed the folds of the yukata aside as if he was delicately unwrapping a present. Heat flushed her entire body by his burning stare. She gasped as she felt the touch of skin on skin, his hand on her stomach, as fingers slowly caressed upwards until they reached the soft lace.

"I haven't seen this one before."

It was easy to forget he had done her laundry those years she had lived at the shrine. Somehow the thought of that was embarrassing her even more now than before.

Nanami shook her head. "I bought this. For tonight."

He looked up, fangs visible in the smirk that was upon his face. "I like it." Then her eyes followed his gaze downward and if even possible her cheeks darkened in color even more. "This one too." Long nimble fingers were tracing the hem of the lace panties and for a moment Nanami thought she had lost the function to take in breath. Then his right hand moved up again and she felt him tugging on the yukata. "And this?" he asked as he uncovered her arms.

"Otohiko," she said.

"Got to hand it to him, the god's got taste."

She smiled at his comment, watching his fingers tracing the flower pattern that was on a sleeve for a moment before he returned his attention back to her. Meanwhile her hands had gotten bold without her knowledge. It was when she felt soft skin underneath her fingers that she altered her focus. They had slid under his kimono and were pushing the fabric over his shoulders. His skin felt so soft and yet so hard underneath her touch. And so warm. As if the foxfire he could release by will was whirling underneath it. She got distracted by the swish of his tail as it wagged playfully and then she noticed that he was staring at her, at her hands. Feeling a little bashful and suddenly embarrassed by her wanton behaviour she removed them from his body.

"By all means, my kami," he teased, "undress me."

But whatever had made her become so forward in the first place, it was now gone. The fabric barely draped over his shoulders seemed more of a pitiful attempt from her part instead of that seductive move it felt like when she was in that moment of sudden confidence. And she also found herself hypnotized by the colors of the fireworks that were decorating his features. The light finding its way inside their place of solitude in between the spaces the shutters in front of the windows allowed.

Then his mouth was suddenly on the skin of her cleavage. Lips, a tongue and fangs nibbling and teasing, following the lines of the lace. Unable to control a moan leaving her mouth, her back bend instinctively at the touch of his tongue, thrusting her chest towards him. She had not expected it to feel so hot. A scorching heat on the wet trail he left upon her body. His body was pinning her down and she could only register on how good it felt to have him above her like that to be trapped in that delicious confined space between his arms and torso.

Her hands were taking hold of his shoulders at the feel of him nipping one of her breasts through the fabric. And then she felt his fingers unclasping the front and then his mouth was upon her actual skin. The sound that left her mouth was almost a shriek when he sucked a nipple in his mouth and lavished it with his tongue the moment he had uncovered her breasts. A chuckle filled the room, his amusement on her reaction so obvious.

She could hear herself whispering his name in a strange sort of plea that was the result of a desire that he had invoked so easily. Meanwhile his hands were pushing the straps of her bra over her shoulders and tugging it over her arms as he switched breast, giving the other one the same kind of attention. She knew she was probably making marks on where her fingers dug into his shoulders. Either it was something he chose to ignore, or it was something he barely felt because he was still a youkai. Preventing his torso from crushing her with one hand, his other hand was free to roam. She felt it on the breast that was now neglected by the warm, wet touches of his mouth. His fingers were gently kneading as his thumb rubbed against the erect nipple that had now become so sensitive to touch.

Nanami could understand how he was so loved by the tanuki and kitsune women of the Red Light District. She may have been appalled by his visits there in the past, but this wasn't the fumbling of an ignorant teenage boy, a different possible future she could have had if she had chosen not to follow that map at that day when fate had left her without a home. He was manipulating her body in the way she saw him doing everything else: flawlessly, effortlessly, magically. Her body pushing against the hand that was on a path downward, a tortures caress over her stomach and over her hips, carefully and probably tactically avoiding the last remaining fabric that covered her.

"Oh Tomoe," she moaned as her hips pushed up in some desperate attempt to hint to him where she craved his touch next. He was smirking against her the skin of her neck as his lips moved up. She could feel it as his mouth moved, the corners of his lips curling upwards in reaction to her plea. Abiding her desire his fingers slid under the hem and she released a soft cry when his fingertips grazed over her folds. The sound barely audible due to the fireworks outside, but loud enough for kitsune to ears to pick up.

"You are so responsive," he murmured and his breath burned against the shell of her ear.

She opened her eyes when his attentions suddenly seemed to have stopped, only to notice him looking down upon her. The moment her eyes opened she sees him licking his lips slowly, deliberately. She is enthralled by the movement of his tongue as it brushes against the two upper fans as well. The pupil in his eyes a dark, slim oval thing surrounded by a violet that was almost glowing. She sank deeper into the bedding, pushed herself into it as he leaned in closer. And although the fireworks should be overpowering any other sound, the only thing she could hear at the moment was the fast pounding of her heartbeat.

"Finally I am going to make you all mine."

She squeezed her eyes shot, expected him to devour her, a kiss so full of hunger as the one that she could feel hidden behind his spoken words. But instead all he did was planting a chaste swift kiss on her lips before withdrawing and sitting back on his knees. At the feel of him taking hold of a leg her eyes shot open. She forces herself to relax the muscle, anxious although slightly nervous about his next move.

He had been waiting for the tension in her leg to ease up, because the moment it did he moved it outwards and pushed it towards her chest. She didn't realize her ankles were so small until she saw his hand wrapping around it completely. Then he turned his head and he nipped at the side of her foot and she twitched in the futon and giggled as he took hold of it and his claw raked over the sensitive and very ticklish sole. She held in her breath as his mouth trailed kisses and gentle nibbles from her calf to her knee. He lingered just above the joint before he lowered her leg and placed it bend on the futon again, only to repeat the process on her left leg too. Only that time he didn't stop and his lips and tongue traced a path even further upwards on the inside of her thigh.

She released a staggering breath the moment his mouth had changed course and moved over her thigh suddenly planted a kiss on her belly, just above the waistline of her panties. Fingers moved underneath it and there was a small tug.

"Although I admire this fine fitting craftsmanship, it is however in the way of my next plan, Mrs. Mikage," he said teasingly and she felt she was about to faint, not sure if it was due to his intense and smoldering gaze, the lingering touch so close to a spot that was throbbing and aching or his words that made her realize she was _his_. He had adopted the name of the shrine and the God, deciding to continue using it as he had done before when playing human. He needed a last name anyway. And normally she would take on his last name after marriage.

 _Mrs. Mikage._ She tried the words out in her head, enjoying the ring of it, her thoughts brought back to reality at the feel of fabric sliding over the skin of her legs. And then she watched her panties disappear in the darkness as he threw them nonchalantly across the room. When his hands took a firm hold on his lips and she felt his mouth on the inside of her left thigh again she registered what he was about to do. Her eyes widened in mortified embarrassment the moment he was just inches away from that place between her legs.

"Uhm… Tomoe…?" The words came out in a high pitched squeaky tone.

He glanced up from a highly inappropriate place, but not to reassure her. He was grinning wickedly his eyes resembled something predatory. Like she was about to become his lunch. And the pun of that thought wasn't lost on her and it caused her to writhe in his hold. The moment his mouth descended she closed her eyes instantly. She couldn't watch that! And clamping her hands over her mouth couldn't stop her from containing that soft shriek that came out when she felt the first stroke of his tongue _there_.

It was sinful, deliciously sinful to be pleasured like this. He could just as well be setting her aflame with fox fire. The sounds that her vocal cords were making were not making any sense. As if she had no longer the knowledge to form syllables. He was restraining her body from moving too much and pulling away from this sweet torture. The only thing that she could move were here head, moving back and forth and side to side, and her arms and hands, her fingers digging into the bedding and clutching onto it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Tom… To… Tomoe…" she panted heavily as her body was craving relief or more. She felt like she was about to be pushed of a threshold and would fall endlessly. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to never end.

He was however being unmerciful, having some expertise knowledge over her body as he was able to find every sensitive part of it and sucked, licked and nibbled on it. Her legs that had first trashed and pinned down by his own had gone rigid. Her body unable to do anything else but to building up towards release. She lost it the moment his tongue had started teasing the entrance, barely dipping in before retreating. Grabbing her cheeks, it felt like her face was about to explode from heat, she cried out when he pushed inside again and languid upwards lick had her convulsing. Her body wringing the pleasure from her insides.

It wasn't until the last quiver had passed that she seemed able to open her eyes again. Her body reduced to total relaxed state. Slowly the world came back to focus again and so did his face and the feeling of his body on top of hers. Pressure of his hands, as they were resting on her stomach, with his chin resting upon them. Smugness all over his face. The kitsune tail swaying playfully back and forth.

"That was fun," he stated. Moving his hands on either side of her body he pushed himself up and leaned over her again. And she then noticed he was naked. His kimono was lying next to the futon, discarded on the floor. "I enjoy watching you writhe in pleasure, my cute Nanami. You make the loveliest sounds. I find it adorable."

While her mind was thinking on how to respond to something like that she felt his hips press upward and something hard pressing against the place his mouth had been teasing mere minutes ago. One of his hands moved between their bodies and she felt him aiding him in the right angle. And then he pressed inside.

The feeling was like nothing she imagined it to be. Her inner walls throbbing viciously around the foreign intruder. There was a heavy grunt from him as he pushed further and as he raised her head she realized she had been captivated by the sight of him entering her body and now she couldn't tear her eyes away from his beautiful face. His eyes closed in the tension, his lips forming almost a snarl, his teeth clenching. Her own eyes pinching close when the feeling wasn't uncomfortable anymore but bordering on painful. Her feet digging into the matrass as if they were getting ready to throw him off her.

She forced herself to relax, well, tried to, knowing that much from biology and girls talking that it was the tension in her own body that made it stung. And she was glad when he stopped for a moment and stilled within her. The hand that had aided him in entry returned and it started a gentle stroke just above the place where their bodies were joined. The feeling of it dulling the pain and her muscles relaxed, only to tense up soon after in a different way, similar to the build-up he had provoked before. Her hips tilted towards his touch automatically and in that motion he sank deeper into her body. And then his hips pressed against her own; she had taken him in till the hilt.

"You feel so good," his voice rasped in her ear. His body was resting on top of her, carefully supported by one hand to ensure he wasn't crushing her and she felt the fingers of the hand that was free stroking her hair almost soothingly. The tears that had leaked through her lashes were kissed and licked up by the tip of his tongue, then his breath was upon her ear once more. "Can I move, Nanami?"

She nodded, not even sure if she was ready or not. The weight of his body disappeared as he lifted himself off her and she felt his hips retreating and then slowly he pushed forward again. He didn't wait but repeated the motion, creating a slow and steady rhythm of gentle thrusting. It didn't take long for her body to grow accustomed to the strange friction, but it wasn't until he stroked her _there_ again that the feeling of awkward turned into 'not that bad' to 'nice', to 'very nice'. Her hips followed his gyrating movements tentatively, her body instinctively starting to participate in the intimate dance of lovers. A groan filled the room and she opened her eyes at the sound – for it was her voice! – and he was smiling at her, visibly entertained by her own bewildered expression.

Although unsure of the feeling first, her body soon desired a faster friction. Her hips pushing upwards against his and he caught on quickly, thrusting faster, harder and even his fingers started a rougher stroke.

Her back arched at the first tremor that originated within her. Then it caused a chain reaction of convulsions and she cried out his name and pulled him towards her with a strength she didn't even know she had. He kissed her hard and his steady rhythm faltered. The hand that had been stroking her now moved beneath her rear and lifted her body, changing the angle and she felt him deeper that way. His thrusts became urgent and forceful and then he stilled, pushed himself against her and a warm wet feeling spread itself inside of her.

And then he collapsed. His supporting arm catching his weight and easing him down on her body slowly. His soft ears twitched and tickled underneath her chin, his arms moving around her and holding her tightly in an embrace. She knew he was grinning, she felt it by the movement of his lips on her skin.

"Mine," he spoke possessively and the hold on her tightened.

She smiled. _Yes, Tomoe, I am yours. Forever._

* * *

She was probably smiling like an idiot as she lay next to him on the futon. But she couldn't help it. She felt utterly blissful and overwhelmed with happiness. She had just made love to Tomoe and her mind kept repeating the events over and over again in her head, causing a flush on her face that would probably never go away. And from this day on they would start living together as husband and wife. And she couldn't imagine her life to ever become sad and without hope again. He had vowed to make her happy and she knew that he would. Every day of her life.

He was watching her as he was smoking and she felt the fingers of his left hand toying with a strand of her hair. And he was smiling too. Although looking rather smug in the emotion. His eyes narrowed and took in the sight of her as if he was trying to read her thoughts.

Nanani watched the grey smoke leave his mouth in round little circles. His mouth manipulating the air before releasing it.

"You know," she started carefully, "as a human smoking is really bad for your health." She didn't want to lecture him, but tomorrow he would be turned into a human. A weak, frail being compared to what he was now. Although she knew he had studied about humans she felt compelled to warn him. There were so many things he would have to take in account that maybe he wasn't aware off.

He tilted his head slightly. As he did she realized how playful he looked whenever he did that. And she noticed one ear on top of his head twitch and realized her self-made promise, that before the sun would rise she was going to enjoy the feel of those fury triangles between her fingers.

"I am aware of the frail health of humans, Mrs Mikage."

Gods, why did she blush so furiously whenever he called her that? And by the look on his face she knew he did it on purpose just because of the effect it had on her.

"That is why I'll quit this habit tomorrow morning," he continued.

"You will?" And suddenly she felt guilty that he was going to give another thing up just to be with her.

"Yes. I will not risk shortening my human life span. I want to expand it to the maximum so I can spend it as long as possible with you. But tonight is about enjoying all life's guilty pleasures."

He was making her cry again. Almost. She was quick in rubbing the moisture that was about to escape back into her eyes. Then she decided to distract herself. Moving forward and turning her body so she was leaning on top of his chest, she reached out with her left hand. His eyes followed her movement and then he chuckled when her fingers touched the tip of his right ear.

"I should have known," he sighed.

"You get to play with my hair," she pointed out referring to the lock of chocolate brown he was twisting and rolling between his fingers. I get to play with something of you."

He laughed softly. "Well, Mrs Mikage, if you want to play I can think of another body part that wouldn't mind the soft touch of your fingers." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

She first wanted to comment on how a perverted fox he was, but decided to return his teasing remark.

"I can touch _that_ whenever I want, but these ears will be gone tomorrow."

She had expected a smart remark in return. Something lecherous actually, but instead she felt his tail curl against her. Like an embrace it surrounded her back and she felt the tip of it brushing over her left arm. Soft, warm and tickling fur. Another body part that would forever disappear by the will of a god. Just because…

"They feel so soft," she mumbled as she rubbed her thumb against the inside of the shell. The outer part was covered in tiny hairs, like a cat's and a memory washed over her of touching his ears like that, although she was sure he had never allowed her to do this before. Something that was embedded in her mind, vaguely, of him carrying her and her fingers, so much smaller than her hand was now, stroking his ears. Odd…

"You know," she began softly and his face turned to look at her. But she seemed absent minded, her eyes glazing into the distance, not really focused on anything. "If you don't want to… I… I-I wouldn't mind… you know… I can fully understand… I… don't mind spending my life with you as the way you are now… I-"

Hands took hold of her waist and lifted her and suddenly she was sitting upright and straddling him, her legs on either side of his body. She blinked, seeing the kiseru had been placed on the tabako-bon* next to him.

"Nanami," he said with earnest and the hands holding her waist gave a gentle squeeze that brought her attention to his face. "We have had this discussion before, haven't we?" He was scolding her with his eyes and she lowered her gaze to his torso to avoid that stern look. "Nanami… Look at me." And she did, raising her head slowly, tears burning behind her eyes. "I want my life to be with you, in the human world, for that is where you belong. Humans need to be with other humans, I've learned that over time." He gave her a sincere smile. "I want to have a family with you. Something I cannot give you as an Ayakashi. Nothing in the world can hold me back to enter that future. Not even your adorable and silly doubts, my Nanami."

He sat up and she felt his thumb brushing away the tear that rolled down her cheek, a sharp inhuman nail coming into focus. His other hand was at the back of her head and pressed her forward, then she felt his lips touch her forehead in a kiss. "You should know by now," he whispered softly against her skin, "how stubborn kitsune are. How stubborn I am." Taking hold of her face he forced her to look into his eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if they would remain that purple color when he would become human. She would like that. "You are mine now, and I will never let you go now that I finally have you."

His mouth pressed hard against hers, hungrily and when he retreated she opened her eyes to watch him lay back into the pillows. She wanted to lay beside him again, but when she tried to move his hands were on her waist once more, stilling her.

"Like I said, tonight is all about guilty pleasures. And I'm not about to waste an opportunity when I see one." There was a widespread grin upon his face and he pushed his hips up to emphasize his statement.

She felt him rubbing against her as he grinded his hips and it felt erotic and extremely pleasurable. The thought of how it felt of having him inside her heightening the anticipation of doing it again. She moved her hands to place them upon his stomach, but he only allowed one to position itself there, for he captured the other. She watched him bringing her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss upon it.

"Lend me your fingers."

"My fi-"

His actions startled her and made her break off the sentence. His hand was manipulating her index and middle finger, stretching them just before he put them in his mouth. The suction on her digits spread a feeling that went straight towards her belly and between her legs. Her heart starting a fast pounding rhythm against her ribcage almost immediately. She was speechless and blinking in surprise at the oral show he was giving her. She couldn't believe that the sight of watching his tongue rolling around her fingers, his fangs gently nipping them was turning her on so much. And the feeling was amazing too. She felt it throughout her entire body. A delicious tingling feeling that settled itself deep inside her and caused a longing throb.

She was frozen, mesmerized as he took them out of his mouth and her eyes followed the path of his hand, that still held her wrist and forced her fingers to stay stretched, down towards her body. Towards…

She jolted at the first feel of her own two fingers gliding through course curly hairs and further down. She pulled at his grip in an automatic response, however he was relentless, tightening his hold on her hand. She was certain the complexion on her cheeks colored an even deeper tone of red. She looked at his face when he spoke, his eyes focused on his own hand, _there_.

"Becoming human will already have one advantage. With my claws gone, I will able to tease you like this with my own fingers. For now, I will have to be inventive. And I think I found nice substitutes." He glanced upwards to look into her eyes for a moment and smirked wickedly. "Nanami, you are bright red, haven't you ever indulged in self pleasure before?"

She couldn't think, let alone answer that question he asked her so teasingly, yet seriously. She had indeed not done such thing, ever. Oh, her mind had wondered off in fantasies of being with him, on how it would feel to be with him intimately, but she had never touched herself like that. And now she felt her own fingers stroking her there. Through the folds and over the entrance. Moister gathering upon her fingertips with every caress. And then without any warning he pushed her digits inside.

"Have you, Nanami?"

And she realized she had not answered his question yet. She gasped at the feeling, the pressure of his fingers on her knuckles keeping hers there and guiding them in the movement. Circling, stroking, inward, outward and inward again. A slow thrusting movement, similar of when he had penetrated her for real. Pleasant, yet in a different way.

"So tonight is a first of many things," he said after she had shaken her head in answer to his question, her vocal cords unable to form words at the moment. His left hand was resting on her hip and rubbing against the muscle there, almost soothingly to ease her in this new experience.

"Bend them a little," he coaxed sweetly.

She did and the inward stroke altered right away. A little cry escaping her lips when her fingers brushed over a sensitive spot inside of her and he chuckled in response to that.

"We're going to have so much fun, every day, Mrs. Mikage."

It was unfair on how easy he was able to manipulate every part of her body. The heated flush of her cheeks, the trembling in her legs, the shiver that ran up her spine, the tingling deep inside. And when she managed to get words to form they came out staggering, in a pant, as if she had been running for miles.

"E-every day?"

"O yes," he replied and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "We have 500 years of catching up to do."

"Oh…" She wasn't so much responding to his words, but more to the feeling of something building inside of her. "Tomoe…," she called out.

"There you go." He had removed her fingers and released them, his hands now lifting her slightly and she gazed down to watch him angling her lower body until she felt the tip of him now positioned against her. With precise gentleness he lowered her and she felt him filling her up. She gasped and threw her head back at the feeling. She didn't know it would feel entirely different this way. And the feeling changed again when he sat up and pushed her more against him. His face, close to hers, he was waiting for her to open her eyes and when she did the first thing she noticed was the grin that was plastered upon his features. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

She nodded and moved her hands to his shoulders, grasping them tightly.

"I enjoyed spending time with you, helping you with your studies of English and Japanese classics. But," and he brought his mouth close to her ear, "you have no idea how much I am going to enjoy teaching you all I know about this."

She giggled and cringed when his lips descended to her neck to a ticklish spot. One hand was on her lower back, coaxing her to rock back and forth, the other on her back between her shoulders, supporting her.

"Oh Tomoe, it's intense," she panted.

"I know, and you're going to enjoy all the other positions too."

She opened her eyes. "Tonight?"

The kitsune licked his lips. "We'll see."

He couldn't be serious, right? She was already feeling tired.

He buried the face in the crook of her neck again, as the hand urged her to faster movement. "Tonight, or tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or-"

He sucked the skin his lips ventured over inside his mouth and she cried out at the feel of her skin being pulled in like that. Painfully and pleasurably. When the strong suction stopped she was certain it would become a hickey in the morning. Opening her eyes she saw him looking at her again. "Touch yourself."

 _What!?_ Her eyes widened at hearing his request.

"Stroke yourself, Nanami."

Seeing her hesitation, he took hold of her right hand that rested upon his shoulder and brought it down in between their bodies. Leaving it there, on her belly, just above her pubic mound he placed his hand on her hip and there manipulated a grinding movement of her against him, meanwhile not stopping his upward thrusting inside of her. The gyrating feeling, making her quiver inside and her legs started to tremble when she intensified that feeling by moving her fingers as he had done minutes ago when he had guided her hand. She felt the protruding sensitive bud and rubbed over it, each caress harder than the one before. And in the stroking movement she felt him too. At first it startled her and then it made her more curious, for it was strange and incredibly erotic to feel him disappearing inside of her. And that moan that he released in her ear, when he obviously felt her fingers on each outward movement, was sending a thrill through her.

The feeling of her own release surprised her for she had not expected it yet. Stopping her caresses, she held onto him as it washed over her and paralyzed her as her body shocked against him.

"You feel so good when you do that." There was a tremble in his voice and the sentence was followed by a heavy grunt. Then his hips weren't trusting anymore and he was just softly rocking against her. That warm feeling of his own release she had felt before spreading inside her again.

He was still inside her, slowly going soft when he let himself fall back into the futon and pillows, holding her tight and taking her with him. She was resting on top of his chest and listening to the fast beating of his heart slowing down gradually.

"This is how it is going to be from now on, isn't it?" she asked when her own breathing had slowed down to non-panting allowing her to speak. _We are going to start our lives together. You and me._ His heartbeat and breathing had meanwhile reduced itself to a normal rhythm. Her head moving along with his chest with each intake of breath. She felt his fingers moving through her hair, gently untangling knots that had gathered due to the moisture of her perspiration.

Outside it was silent. The fireworks had stopped a while ago. Inside the room it was dark except the dim light of the lantern that stood in one of the corners. Her eyes were staring at the incense burner that stood beside it. To her the item represented their relationship. For the one Mizuki had, had connected their past and future together. This one did not hold such power, but she liked it being there. The scent coming from the sticks was nice and relaxing. But although the odor was still dominating all the other scents in the room, it wasn't that scent that was calming her the most. Being so close to Tomoe she found his male scent the most comforting. And when he gave her the answer to her question she clutched onto him tighter.

"From now on till the end of our mortal existence, my Nanami."

She closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her.

 _That's right. No matter if it is just a year, five years, ten or fifty more. I am going to be with you, Tomoe._

* * *

In the darkness of a corner a man slowly appeared. Gazing upon the sleeping couple he smiled.

"You did good, human god. You tamed one of the most dangerous youkai alive, something even I cannot take credit for even though I took him on as a familiar for so many years. It was you who touched his heart and saved this beautiful creature's life. Thank you."

He stretched out his hand and within his palm a green light surfaced, slowly transforming into a butterfly. It flew across the room and landed on top of the forehead of the female Land God were it waited for a few seconds until a light was drawn out and emerged itself with the green luminance of the butterfly. Then it flew back and landed on top of the man's hand where the creature carrying the Land God mark was absorbed into his skin.

"Now it is time for you to return to the human world, Nanami-san. Together with Tomoe."

Slowly he stepped back and before the darkness engulfed him again and he fully disappeared he added: "Until we meet again."

* * *

A/N: This fic has become a time consuming process, but I wanted it to feel perfect. The hard part of writing lemon fics like this is keeping original. And it becomes harder the more stories you've written, because you want to refrain from using the same sentences or phrases over and over again in every story. I do hope I managed to create something believable and worthy of this wonderful manga series and different from my previous written stories. For this is kind of the end of Nanami's adventures and the start of her life with (human) Tomoe.

For this fic I chose for Tomoe to not being human right away. And although the manga suggested that Ookuninushi would take the Land God mark back from Nanami to give to Mikage, to me it seemed more fitting if Mikage would take back the Land God mark himself. And _no_ , he has not been peeping (in case you're wondering). He emerges when they are asleep. Being their guardian for a while I thought it would be perfect for him to say goodbye like that. Silently. Mysteriously.

I do not think he will quit watching over them. I think even throughout that timespan of a decade (before Tomoe and Nanami return to the shrine with their recently born child) he, probably as his avatar, was always nearby. Seeing how they matured and lived their life as a couple. I believe he (as a matchmaking god) had planned this match all along. I suspect that he has the gift of foresight. The manga and anime hints towards that a bit.

This fic doesn't mean it was my last written KamiHaji fic. I have a few more ideas in my head ;) But this story does feel a bit special, because it is part of the ending of the series.

I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I hope it feels canon enough to be part of the ending.

And as always reviews are most appreciated ^^

( _I read all the other reviews to my Kamisama Kiss fics and I want to thank you all who took the time to leave a review. I suck at replying, but I want to at least let you all know I enjoyed reading them very you!_ )

*Kiseru is the Japanese pipe Tomoe always uses when he smokes. The tabako-bon is tray for the various implements used in smoking a kiseru. Sometimes it has a handle and the look varies from a simple looking tray to mini sized cabinet.


End file.
